


Favorite People

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Café, Fluffy, Human Kiibo, I hate the spellings in the character tags jfc, M/M, M/M/M, Miu is only mentioned but she's Kiibo's sister, SWEET AND INNOCENT, his name is Tetsuya of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Shinguuji Korekiyo is a barista, and he actually enjoys his job (for the most part anyway). Sure there are rough days and rude customers, but the people he has the chance to meet? Thrillingly, uniquely beautiful, each and every one of them. He just so happens to have a couple of favorites: two regulars more unique and beautiful than the rest.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Favorite People

Most would expect Korekiyo to hate his job, and on some level, he did. It was tedious and dealing with irate customers wasn’t his idea of a good time. He couldn’t find it within himself to despise the whole of it, however. It certainly afforded him the chance to meet many… _unique_ people.

There were several incidents from single-visit customers that were rather memorable, from the man who came in wearing nothing but trash bags and neon orange crocs, asking for a cup of ice with precisely thirty-seven shots of espresso to the woman who ordered her iced coffee and then proceeded to have a rather heated silent conversation with the wall involving rapid-fire hand gestures. Kiyo was rather glad he had taken the time to learn how to read lips in that particular instance. Quite the foul mouth she had, but her insults were _very_ creative. He still doesn't quite know what the wall did to deserve such harsh words, but it had to have been something absolutely heinous.

Still, the customers he liked most were the regulars, the ones he got to _know_ : Ms. Toujou, an ever-suffering maid who perhaps took her job a bit too seriously; Hoshi, the ex-convict who gave this “dump” (in his own words) his patronage only because he needed his caffeine, the only cat cafe in town shut down last year, and this establishment happened to be right around the block from where he lived; Angie, a foreign artist with a seemingly permanent smile and cheery demeanor despite the rather disturbing things she sometimes said; all just a handful of the colorful characters Kiyo had been given the chance to observe.

But he had two _favorites_. One was a shy and quiet roboticist, always grumpy until that first sip of black coffee. He had tear-tracks drawn down his cheeks in eyeliner and bore a prominent blush whenever his obnoxious and salacious sister, who often accompanied him, made a lewd statement (as she was wont to do). The other was a humble and handsome adventurer with strikingly bright avocado green hair and several piercings who’d seen many foreign lands and was always willing to lend a hand. 

The roboticist, Tetsuya, nicknamed Kiibo as Kiyo had learned, had caught Kiyo’s eye when he’d loudly and vehemently protested a remark by someone who had seen one of the latest giant robot movies. It was a novelty at first, how someone who should know first hand that something artificial was inferior was so adamant that robots deserved as much respect as any human. But then he’d taken the time to ask minor questions when Kiibo ordered his coffee. Mere simple things like how his day had been, if his sister was alright if she wasn’t with him and such. Slowly he saw that Kiibo was a passionate and caring man who believed wholeheartedly in what he created and wanted nothing more than to improve the lives of everyone. He was innocent and meant well, someone who sought to help however he could. Quite the rare breed of character.

The adventurer, Amami, was an enigma even to Kiyo who’d gotten quite good at reading people, but he always came in every morning when he was in town visiting his family. The green-haired man was soft-spoken and warm in nature. He never said much of himself, but rather his family and his adventures, making idle comments if something reminded him of one of his many sisters, or his travels, though he’d often trail off mid-story, claiming something as unimportant. He was fascinating. Kiyo wanted to learn more from the man who had seen so much. 

He watched them carefully, inconspicuously, over time, wanting to know all he could about them. He watched as they bumped into each other one morning, Amami’s coffee spilling, and they exchanged apologies. He watched as Kiibo paid for a replacement drink. He watched as they began to greet each other whenever they happened to be in the cafe at the same time. He watched as over time they grew closer, often sitting together while they enjoyed their drinks… 

He watched as one day, they shared a kiss. 

There was a pang in his chest as he bore witness to such a tender display of affection. He tried to shake it off. They were fascinating people, yes, but nothing more. He simply wanted to know the stories they had to share, there was no longing for _them_... of course, there wasn’t anything more...

This went on for several weeks, and it felt like what little joy he’d found in his job had been replaced with a strange sense of anguish and envy. All the same, he continued to observe silently, as they shared laughs and tokens of affection, as Kiibo would be more morose and lonely when Amami was away, as there were days when they were _both_ absent, likely off traveling together.

His sister had noticed a change in him, how he was no longer eager to share what he’d seen at work with her, the resignation and solemness as he simply said “it was fine” when asked how his day had been. Eventually, she confronted him about it.

" _Kiyo, you can’t keep doing this anymore. You're not the same. Why have you been so down? Please talk to me.”_ And so he did, confessing the pain he felt from seeing them together, that he didn’t understand **_why_** _._

It made no sense! 

_“Kiyo, you foolish boy, you love them.”_

Suddenly he understood., and all at once he realized what he had to do.

He had to quit.

Miya encouraged this. It would only hurt him more to be around them and left pining. The best thing to do was to leave. He turned in his two-week notice the next day.

* * *

The two weeks seemed endless and yet passed faster than light at the same time. He looked forward to being able to breathe easier, but he mourned the lost opportunities to observe such unique and beautiful people, as well as the ties he would be severing. His penultimate day there, his boss talked to him, reminiscing and chuckling about a few funny mishaps that had occurred over the last two years of Kiyo’s employment.

“We’ll miss you, Shinguuji-kun. You’ve done a good job here.” 

“Wait, what…? You’re _leaving?”_ He looked up in surprise, the tone of shock and sadness catching his attention more than the words. It was Kiibo, Amami right behind him. The roboticist was frowning, looking mildly upset by this news. Kiyo noticed when Amami squeezed his hand in reassurance.

He didn’t really want to speak to them, even if it may be for the last time. _Especially_ because it would be the last time… But he didn’t want to leave them thinking negatively of him either. “Yes… I found a job elsewhere.” It was a lie, but hopefully not for long.

“I’m glad I came back in time then…” Amami said quietly, confusing Kiyo greatly. He was just a barista, why did it really matter? “I don’t know what I would have done then… Ah… I’m honestly not sure how to word this…” Kiibo’s cheeks were suddenly pink, squeezing Amami’s hand tighter and trying to avoid Kiyo’s eyes as his boyfriend tried to figure out how to say what he needed to, though Kiyo couldn't fathom what it could possibly be. “Wait… is _today_ your last day?” There’s that habit of changing subject mid-thought… most would likely find it infuriating, and while it was by some infinitesimal margin, it was endearing more than anything.

“No, my last day is tomorrow.” He answered, honestly curious about the two’s strange behavior. They both seemed to perk up at this information.

“Same shift as today?” A question asked calmly but with clear eagerness behind it.

“...Yes…?” Kiyo was mildly intrigued, if a bit perturbed, curious as to why they would want to know and why it mattered. Amami seemed to notice this.

“Ah… sorry, Shinguuji-kun, I didn't mean to sound so creepy, I just wanted to know so we could give you a proper goodbye tomorrow. You're our favorite barista after all.” The adventure chuckled, and the roboticist’s blush seemed to darken.

Kiyo doubted his surgical mask could hide his own, either. “Thank you… I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“You will!” Kiibo finally spoke again, a wide smile on his face, though his cheeks were still pink.

_Too cute…_

He bade the two farewell and left for home. For the first time in a while, he had the will to talk about his day with Miyadera.

He had trouble falling asleep that night, thoughts of the two and what they might do or say running circles in his head. It was a stupidly minor thing but he was their _favorite_ barista? And what would happen when he left? He knew, logically, it meant he’d never see them again but all the same, he hoped he would, even if that completely defeated the point of leaving. He eventually tired out his mind enough to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day, his _last_ day, it seemed the news had spread, and he received many well-wishes from the regulars he’d served. He watched and waited for Amami and Kiibo... and they were nowhere to be seen. Customer after customer, and no sign of green hair or tear tracks. He tried to push away the disappointment that grew with each passing hour.

It wasn't until the end of his shift, as he was taking off his hat for the last time, that the bell signifying a new customer rang again. 

“Oh thank goodness! We aren't too late!” Kiibo and Amami, both clearly out of breath. Had they run here??

“Hello…” It was then that he noticed what they were carrying. Amami had a rather large bouquet of flowers and Kiibo held a box of chocolates.

“Sorry… we’re so late… the florist… was behind schedule….” Amami gasped. After a moment they seemed to catch their breath, though Kiibo took a moment longer, and it worried Kiyo a bit how hard his chest was heaving, but soon enough they were both calm and were bowed deeply before him. The apparent gifts were outstretched towards him and Kiyo had no idea what to do.

“Please accept our gifts Shinguuji-kun!” They say in unison. 

“We got them as a farewell to you. You’ve been our favorite barista for quite a long time now… but…” It was said in a mild rush by the roboticist, shy but...excited? Anticipative. There was clearly more that he wanted to say, but it seemed like his nerves got the better of him. Luckily, Amami spoke up.

“But… we hope they won't be farewells at all.” This did nothing to clear up Kiyo's confusion. Amami took a deep breath, whether still coming down from sprinting his way here or to calm his own nerves was anyone's guess, but after a moment he continued. “Will you go out with us? We’ve both liked you for quite a while… and I noticed you watching us sometimes, so we were hoping that maybe you like us too?” Kiyo's brain short-circuited for a minute trying to understand, his cheeks cherry red.

“You… aren't joking, right…?” There was no way he wasn't hallucinating. At the last possible moment, they...

“No jokes! We're completely serious. We like you a lot, Shinguuji-kun!” Such an earnest and honest expression, there was no way Kiibo was lying.

“Psst! Hey! What are you waiting for?? Answer them!” His boss nudged him with a stage whisper.

Amami and Kiibo were still waiting, looking eager and hopeful and… scared…

“Yes.” It was simple, and all he could manage. It was all that was needed. They both grinned excitedly.

Kiyo finally accepted the gifts. The bouquet was beautiful, full of red and white carnations, calla lilies, asters, amaryllis, gardenias, and white heather. He’d never seen a bouquet so large. The box of chocolates looked extremely high quality as well. Goodness.

“These are quite lovely. Thank you for them. May I treat you two to some coffee in return? Your usuals?” 

“Thank you!”

“That sounds great!” Their smiles had yet to leave their faces. 

“Don't worry about that, it's on the house!” His boss cheered with a clap on Kiyo's back, jolting the tall man forward a bit, though he took it in stride, too happy to be annoyed.

Just a few moments later and the three were happily chatting over their coffees, cheeks still pink, and full of hope for the future and their new relationship.


End file.
